Vampire Prophecy 2
by Ichigo the Neko
Summary: Book 2. Kira Ahrens starts off her day going to school and meets some new people. Her best friend has been hiding things from her since they were kids. Now throw in her best friends older brother and things get hectic.
1. Chapter 1

Kira Ahrens was in her room sleeping when someone knocked on her door. She woke up with a groan and rubbed her eyes.

"What?" she asked.

"Time to get up, sweety. It's 6:30. You need to get ready for school," came her mother's voice.

Kira groaned again and got out of bed. She went to her dresser and pulled her clothes out for the day. Just a pair of blue jeans and an Evanescence t-shirt. She put them on and grabbed a pair of socks. She put them on and added her black and blue Airwalk sneakers.

She then grabbed her brush. She pulled her platinum blonde hair into a weird looking bun and put hair sticks in to hold it up. She put on some black eyeliner and blue eye shadow. She added some mascara and cover up.

She went over to her desk and quickly put her Calculus and Psychology books in her backpack, along with one of her notebooks. She grabbed her purple hoodie off the chair and put it on. She also grabbed her I-Pod and slid it in her back pocket. She slung the backpack onto her back and went out of her room and down the hall.

She went down the stairs and entered the kitchen. She grabbed some bread, put it into the toaster, and waited for it to pop back up. She grabbed the butter off of the kitchen table and went back to the toaster. When it popped, she grabbed a paper towel and put the toast on it. She spread butter on the toast and then quickly ate it. She looked at the time to see that it was time for her to leave. She grabbed her keys off of the counter and went out the door. She walked over to the garage and went inside. She saw that her brother and her father had both already left for work. Both her brothers' and her fathers' vehicles were gone.

She got on her Ninja motorcycle. She put the helmet on and started the bike. The garage door was open, so she went right out. Her bike was purple and black. Her helmet was purple. She loved those colors and that's what she liked about them. They were gifts from her parents for her 17th birthday. She rode it everyday to and from school.

Kira went through the town of Kingston and towards Plymouth. When she arrived at the school parking lot, she parked right next to a black Sedan. It belonged to her friend Aiden. As she shut off her bike, she saw movement to her left. She looked over to see Aiden getting out of his car.

He had brown hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a black colored button up shirt with a blue Def Leopard shirt underneath, black jeans, and a pair of black converse.

"You're very slow at getting to school," he said.

"You also live closer to the school than me," Kira replied.

"So, your still slow," Aiden said with a chuckle.

"Don't chuckle at me…" Kira said with a growl.

She faked a few tears. That made him laugh. Kira looked at him with a wicked smile.

"Fine. Keep laughing and you can't have my Law notes to study from," she said, leaning on her bike with her arms crossing in front of her chest.

Aiden stopped laughing. "You can be such a bitch sometimes," he grumbled.

It was Kira's turn to laugh. "What did you say?" she asked.

"Nothing," Aiden said with a smug smile.

"Did you call me a bitch?" she asked.

"Of course not. Why would I ever do that?" Aiden asked with mock innocence.

"You know its true," she just replied and then walked towards the concourse.

He followed of course. He caught up to her and slung an arm around her shoulders, pulled her to his body.

"You know, I have some friends I want you to meet. They want to meet you too. They are from my old hometown and came up for a bit to spend some time with me," Aiden said.

"When do you plan on introducing me to them?" Kira asked.

"Today, if that's ok with you," Aiden replied.

"I don't know," Kira said.

"Come on. Please? For me?" Aiden asked.

Kira sighed. "Maybe."

"You love me. You know you want to do this for me," Aiden said in her ear.

"Now I'm not going to do it," Kira stated.

"Come on…please?" Aiden asked again.

Kira sighed. "Again I will say maybe."

"I'm taking that as a yes," Aiden said with a smile.

Kira turned and glared at him. "A maybe is a maybe. Not a no, not a yes."

"All the same, I take it as a yes," Aiden said. He still had the smile on his face.

Kira punched him in the arm and walked forward again, leaving him behind. She went towards the flagpole right in front of the school. It was the spot that she and her friends stood every morning.

She walked over to where her friend Alesha stood. "And why are we mad now?" Alesha asked.

"Well, Aiden is being an ass again," Kira explained. Everyone laughed as Aiden came over holding his arm and had a wounded look on his face.

"That hurt, you know," he whined.

"You deserved it," Kira said with a shrug. "Now if you don't mind, I'm going to ignore you."

Aiden pouted and gave her puppy eyes. He hugged her from behind when she turned away from him. She yelped and smacked his arms.

"Let go!" she yelled, but he only held on tighter. "Aiden, I will kill you if you don't let me go," she seethed.

"Fine, but I'm not going to stop bugging you until you talk to me," he said as he let go.

Kira walked towards another group of friends and started to chat with them. She cheered up after a few minutes. Her friends always had that effect on her.

The bell rang, signaling that it was time to get to homeroom. She had homeroom in 106, the chorus room. She went to her locker and put the books from her backpack in the locker. She grabbed her Calculus, Law, and French books. She then closed her locker and went to the chorus room. She said hello to Mr. Wilski, the chorus teacher. She had him for 2nd period.

She had Calculus first period, Chorus second, Law third, French fourth, and then Lunch. American Literature was fifth period, Gym sixth on Tuesdays and Thursdays and Study Hall the other days, Psychology seventh, and last was Study Hall. Eight periods in a day. School started at 7:25 a.m. and ended at 2:22 p.m. everyday.

The school that Kira and her friends went to was Wyoming Valley West. It was an ok school district if you thought about it. The mascot was a Spartan. The colors were burgundy and gold.

They had many sports too. Water Polo, Football, Basketball, Soccer, Baseball, Softball, Swimming, Diving, Cross Country, Cheerleading, Wrestling, Field Hockey, Tennis, Golf, Volleyball, Winter Track, and Track.

There was also a good amount of clubs. Accounting Tutoring, Agape, Aquatics and Physical Fitness, Art, Broadcast, Child Care, Computer Programming Contest, Drama, F.B.L.A, Fly Fishing, French, Global Affairs, Ice Hockey, Interim, Jazz, JETS, Journalism, KEY, Math Tutoring, Math/PSSA tutoring, Mock Trial/Debate, Peer Mediation, Radio, Rotary Interact, Safety Management Response, Science Olympiad, Ski Club, Spanish, State History Performance, Student Council, T.A.R.S., Track & Field, West Side Story (the newspaper for the High School), Wood Working, World Language, and Zoology.

If someone wanted a school that offered a lot, this was the place to go. Or so Kira thought since it had a lot to offer. If you wanted to go to college, you had to go through high school. If not, there was always Tech. If you went to Tech, then you didn't need to go to college. You could get a decent job with out a college degree, but the better ones needed more than just a High School Diploma. Like if you wanted to work at a Salon. You needed to learn how to cut hair, how to color, what chemicals to use, how to perm hair, and other things. That was a lot for just one profession. But to some, it is worth going to college for.

Like Kira. She wanted to go to college. She wanted to be a writer, anime/manga creator, an artist, and a song writer/singer. She wanted a lot of things in her life, but not all of them will come true, and she knew it.

Kira got in homeroom and sat down in her seat. It was the second month into the school year already. She was glad one month had gone by because she was closer to getting out of school now.

The morning announcements came on and everyone in the room got quiet. When the announcements were over and they said to move onto first period, everyone got up in a rush and went for the door. Kira walked calmly and then went to Calculus in room 301. She had Mr. Potter. His classroom was on the third floor.

When she entered, she took her seat in the back next to her friend Brittny, or Lena, as she liked to be called. They chatted for a few minutes as other students came into the room and took their seats.

When Mr. Potter came in, the room became deathly quiet.

"Good morning class. Today we will be having a quiz. I have told you everyday since last week about this quiz, so do your best," Mr. Potter said.

He handed out the quiz and everyone got started. Kira was the first one done, like always. She did stumble on a few of the questions. She did them as best as she could and hoped for the best. She turned the paper over and grabbed her pencil and a piece of paper. She doodled for a while and then drew Aiden. She was still mad at him, but she had to admit that he was a good picture to draw every once and a while.

When everyone was done with their quizzes, Mr. Potter collected the papers and told everyone that they had the rest of the period to talk amongst themselves.

"So…what happened between you and Aiden this morning?" Brittny asked.

"He was being an idiot," Kira said.

"But that's just the way he is," Brittny said.

"Lena…he wants me to meet some friends of his. Tonight. And I told him maybe and he kept saying that he was going to take that as a yes," Kira explained.

"No, he was just being stubborn. That's what he does all the time," was Brittny's reply. She said it with a smile.

"But when I'm stubborn I'm not like that," Kira said.

"Yes you are," Brittny said with a laugh.

"No I'm not…well, I'm not as bad as he is," Kira said.

"Just let him think you're coming to meet his friends tonight. Then don't show. He'll know that you meant no," Brittny said.

"That is not what I'm even thinking of doing. That's just being a bitch," Kira said.

"And aren't you a bitch?" Brittny asked.

"Well, yes. But still…" Kira said. She was unsure of what to do.

"Just don't show," Brittny said.

Kira didn't get to say another word because Mr. Potter was letting everyone leave to go to their next class. She sighed and then grabbed her books and went out the door. She walked to the first floor and back into the chorus room. She sat in her seat and waited for her friends Jill, Susie, and Christine to come into the room. She smiled when all three of them came in and sat in the seats next to her.

"So, I wonder what we will be singing today," was the first thing out of Susie's mouth.

"Probably 'Make Them Hear You', 'Into the West', or 'One Day More.' You know that he loves those songs," was Christine's reply.

"That doesn't mean that he will make us sing those songs today," Kira replied.

"I want him to play something new. Something we haven't sung before," Jill said.

That's when Mr. Wilski walked out of one of the two soundproof rooms that he had. He went to the piano and sat down. He quickly called peoples names to see if they were there or not. After he was done, he passed out a song.

When a copy got to Kira and her friends, they looked at the title. It was a song called "Seize the Day." Kira didn't think it was that new of a song. It was from a movie called The Newsies. It was a classical. Kira had seen the movie many times. She couldn't get enough of Cowboy and how cute he was.

After the song was done, they sang a few more and then the bell rang. Kira sighed as she stood up to walk out of the class. She then went to Law.

The rest of the day went by fast. Kira still ignored Aiden. When she went to the parking lot, she walked quickly. She didn't stop once to talk to friends on her way there, like she normally would. She just kept on walking to her bike.

When she got to her bike, she took the helmet and put it on. She then got on her bike and started it up. She was about to get out of her parking spot when arms wrapped around her waist and picked her up off of the bike. She struggled, but to no avail.

"Let go!" she yelled.

"Not until you agree to meet my friends," came Aiden's voice.

He took the helmet off of her head and set it on her still running bike.

"Just come and meet my friends," he whispered in her ear.

"No, Aiden. I have things I have to do," Kira said.

"No you don't. You just want me to think you do, but its not going to work," Aiden said.

"Let go, or…" she started.

"Or what? You won't do anything and you know it. You just think that I might believe what you say you will do, but we both know that you won't."

Kira growled and kicked backwards into Aiden's shin. He let out a breath right next to her ear and she shivered.

"Kira, be reasonable. Just 10 minutes. That's all I ask."

"No."

"For me?"

"No."

"Come on, Kira. Just do it and you can go home right after."

"I said no!"

"5 minutes."

"Fine! Just let go of me!"

Aiden let go of her and she elbowed him in the stomach.

"Asshole," she growled out. "5 minutes, that's all you get."

She put back on her helmet and got on her bike. She revved the engine in hopes that it would make Aiden move faster. He got in the car and started it. She sighed as he took off out of the parking lot. She followed him. When she saw that they were going to his house she passed him in hopes that he would race her. She cut down a two lane back alley and came out at the other side. She took a left and looked behind her…. no Aiden. She took the next right and went to his house. She pulled in his driveway to see him already there. She parked right behind him just as a bunch of boys came out of the house. Kira took off her helmet and put it on her bike. She shut it off and glared at Aiden.

"How'd you get here before me? Did you speed?" she asked.

"Now why would you say that?" Aiden asked.

"No reason," she said with a smile.

"Guys, this is Kira. Kira, these are the guys I was talking about," Aiden said.


	2. Chapter 2

A guy with brownish-red hair walked up to her. "My name is Abel, " he said and then stuck out his hand. "Nice to meet you Kira."

Kira took his hand and shook it. "Nice to meet you to, " she said with a smile.

"She's cute!" yelled a boy with purple hair. He came up to her and grabbed her hand. He put a kiss on it. "I am Domi, and the red head that looks like me is my twin brother, Carl."

"Hi, " said Carl.

Kira smiled at them as well.

A guy came up and pushed Domi out of the way. "Move it, mutt, " he said. He had dark brown hair and a few piercings in his ear. He looked at Kira. "Names Thomas. Remember that and we'll be fine."

"Don't be such an ass, Thomas! She's a young lady and she needs to be treated like one, " said a guy with blonde hair. He walked over to Kira and bowed to her. "I am Christ. Nice to meet you, young lady."

Kira blushed. "Nice to meet you too, Christ."

"So, now you've met the gang. What do you say to staying for a bit?" Aiden asked.

"Can't, " was her reply.

"Why not?" Aiden asked.

"Because I need to get home. Have things that I need to do, " Kira replied. She looked at Aiden. "Why do you want me to stay?" she asked.

"No reason. Can't I hang with a friend?" he replied.

Kira smiled. "You just want to stay near me…"

"O-of course not! What ever gave you that idea?" Aiden asked.

Kira pouted and faked tears. "So you don't like me…"

Aiden came up to her and hugged her. "Of course I do! Now get that out of your head!"

"Yes, sir, " she said with such seriousness that Aiden pulled back and looked at her. The boys just cracked up laughing.

"She got you good, Aiden, " came Carl's voice.

"Yeah man, you are so whipped, " Domi said.

"That was just pathetic, " said Thomas, who turned and walked into the house again.

"Come on, stay here with us. It will be fun, " Christ said.

"I-I don't know. I'm supposed to go home and do some things, " Kira said.

"We'll make Aiden go home with you and help out, " Christ said.

"Well…" Kira said, "…fine."

"Yes! Thank you!" Christ said and then came up and hugged Kira.

Kira was just surprised by this. "Um…. ok then."

Christ let go and backed up. "Sorry, " he said.

"Its ok, " Kira replied.

Christ headed in while Kira waited for Aiden. They walked in together.

"Hey Kira!" came Domi's voice from the living room. "How good are you at video games?"

"Depends on the game, " Kera replied back. "Why?"

"I challenge you to Brawl." Domi said.

Kira walked to the living room to see Domi and Carl sitting on the couch with the controllers for the Wii.

"Don't challenge her to that. She'll kick your ass, " Aiden said as he also came into the living room.

"What else can she kick my ass in so I can challenge her to a different game?" Domi asked.

"Well, never challenge her to Dance Dance Revolution or Guitar Hero. Or any anime or Japanese related video games for that matter, " Aiden replied.

"That good is she?" Domi asked.

"Can't help it if I'm just better than you, " Kira said with a small laugh.

"I like her, " Domi said. "She's funny."

"I challenge you to Brawl, Kera, " Carl said.

Kira had a twinkle in her eye. "I accept. What's your wager?"

"You stay the night if I win, and I will go on a date with you if you win, " Domi said.

"Or if I win, you go on a date with Thomas, " Carl said.

"That's just cruel man!" Thomas yelled from the kitchen.

"Don't worry, Thomas. I will win for sure, " Kira said.

"Sure you will, " Thomas said as he walked into the room.

Kira smiled to herself. She was very confident that she would win. No one had beaten her at a video game before. She wasn't about to start losing now.

Kira sat on the couch in between Domi and Carl.

"How about you join in Thomas?" Carl asked.

"I'm not going against you losers, " he said.

"Come on, you chicken or something?" Domi asked.

"No, just don't feel like beating a girl, " Thomas said.

Kira looked at Thomas. "You couldn't beat me even if you tried."

"I'm pretty sure that I could, miss fancy pants, " Thomas said.

"Fine. After I beat these two here, I challenge you to a game of DDR, " Kira said.

"DDR? What the hell is that?" Thomas asked.

"Dance Dance Revolution, " Kira said. "If you're too chicken, that's ok with me, " she said with a shrug and returned her eyes back to the TV.

"You're on. If I win, you're my slave for the amount of time I'm here. You win, I'll grant you something that you want, " Thomas said.

Kira smiled. "Deal."

Domi set up a tournament. It was the max amount of players. Only three people were actually playing a character though. The rest were CPU's. As the battles went on, Domi, Carl, and Kira stayed in the tournament. Then when it came to the last 4, all three were still in. Kira was Marth, Carl was Samus, and Domi was Wolf. Kera had to go against Carl, and Domi had to go up against a CPU Link. Kira won her match and Domi won his.

"Beat by a girl. Don't you feel ashamed?" Thomas asked Carl.

Carl just laughed. "I'm sure that Domi will win, " Carl said.

She just smiled and got ready for her battle. This battle was different though. Kira didn't win. Domi won hands down. Kira huffed as she set the controller down. She shrank back into the couch. She started to mumble things and everyone laughed.

"Now you gotta stay the night, " Domi said with a smile.

"Now lets see if you can beat Thomas at this so called DDR, " Carl said happily.

"DDR kinda sounds girly, so do you have a copy of it with you Kira?" Thomas asked.

"No, but I keep one here just incase I come over, " Kira said softly. "And the mats for it are here too."

"Mats? As in we actually have to move our feet?" Thomas asked.

"Uh, yeah. If you're too scared, you could use a controller, " Kira said with a teasing voice and smile.

Thomas glared. "You are so on, girly girl, " Thomas said.

That's what made Kira snap. "What did you just call me?" she asked with a glare.

"Girly girl. You got a problem with that?" Thomas asked.

"As a matter of fact, I do. You know nothing about me so don't call me things. You want an actually fight, I'm not afraid to give you one. Just know this, I don't back down, Mr. Know-it-all, " Kira said with a growl and stood up.

"Just try and beat me up Kira. It won't get you anywhere, " Thomas said as he got in her face.

Kira's eyes narrowed. "Je te deteste, " she expressed.

"And what does that mean, Kira? Kiss my ass?" Thomas mocked.

"I just said I hate you, " Kera said with venom.

"Kira, back down. You don't want to do this, " Abel said as he came up next to her. Aiden came up to her other side.

"No. I'm going to teach this idiot not to mess with me, " Kira said with venom in her voice.

Thomas smiled evil. "You're not going to beat me, " he said. "In fact, you won't even cause any damage to me."

Kira glared. "Wanna bet?" she asked.

"As a matter of fact I do. If I win this fight, you don't pick a fight with me again and I call you whatever I want and you can't get mad. Also, for each time you raise your voice at me, you have to do something for me. Now, if you win, I'll be your slave until I leave, " he replied.

"Deal, " Kira said and then sent a kick at him.

Thomas caught it with one hand and twisted her foot, making her lose balance. Kira fell, but caught herself on her hands and kicked with her other foot, making Thomas step back and let go of her foot. Kira front rolled and stood up quickly. She turned just in time to dodge a kick from him. She did a round the house kick, but missed by mere inches as he stepped back again.

"Quit dodging and take it like a man, " Kira growled as she sent a fist towards his gut.

Thomas caught her fist and twisted it, making Kira turn around and he pulled it up towards her head on her back. She yelped softly, but took her other arm and tried to elbow him in the gut. He caught that one and did the same thing.

"Give up, cause you're not going to win, Kira. I'm more skilled than you are, " he said in her ear.

Kira growled and he pulled harder on her arms. She held back a yelp as best a she could.

"Just give up. You already lost, " Thomas said.

"Kera. Stop it. You'll only hurt yourself, " Aiden pleaded.

Kira hung her head low. "Fine. I give, " she whispered.

"Good girl, " Thomas said as he let go of her arms. "Now. A deal's a deal. I won. Therefore, I can call you anything I want. No more picking fights with me either. And don't raise your voice at me once."

Kira remained silent and Aiden came up to her. He looked her over for any marks and saw none.

"Kira. You ok?" he asked.

She didn't answer him, but went over to the sofa and sat down.

"Kira, talk to me, " he said.

Kira still remained silent.

"I told you to back down. You should have listened, " Aiden said softly as he sat down next to her.

He lifted up her face with two of his fingers and turned it towards him. What he saw was a defeated look on her face.

"Kira. Kira honey. Talk to me, " he said.

She still stayed silent.

"I can tell that she is a sore loser, " Thomas said from where he stood.

"Stay out of this Thomas. She wouldn't be like this if you hadn't pissed her off, " Aiden said.

"She's a girl and she needs to act like one, " Thomas said.

"Well, this certain girl doesn't. Never has, and never will, " Kira said softly.

"Kira, come with me, " Aiden said as he stood up.

He put his hand on her arm and drew her up with him. He led her towards the stairs. They walked up them at her pace. Then they went to the bedroom at the end of the hall. It was the spare bedroom. Also known as Kira's room for when she stayed over.

They entered the room and Aiden closed the door behind them. They stood there in silence for a while. But then Aiden spoke.


	3. Chapter 3

Aiden looked at Kira and smiled at her. The first words out of his mouth made her uneasy.

"I want you to promise me something, " he said.

"Why?" Kira asked.

"It's for your own protection and it will make me feel better, " Aiden said.

Kira's head tilted a little to the side. "Why? What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing. I just want you to promise me one thing, " Aiden said softly.

"What is it?" Kira asked. She looked so innocent to Aiden.

"If something happened to me in the future, I don't want you asking questions about what happened. And if something does indeed happen, you will leave here with the others, " Aiden said.

"What? Why would I do that?" Kira asked.

"I just – I just don't want anything bad happening to you in the future, " Aiden said.

"Nothing will. I can take care of myself, " Kira said.

Not against the people who will arrive here soon, he thought to himself.

"I know you can, I just worry about what's going to happen to you in the future, " Aiden said. "You're like a little sister to me."

"If I say yes, will you not worry about me?" Kira asked.

"No, " Aiden said with a laugh. "That's what we brothers do. We worry about our sisters."

"Technically, I'm not your sister, so you can't be worried about me at all, " Kira said.

"So. You're still my sister in a way. I mean, I am older than you are, " he said with a bit of a laugh.

Kira scowled at him. "Its not funny, " she said.

"And I think it is. I've only known you for six years and you're like family to me, " Aiden said.

"So, " she said. "You've been like a brother to me since the first day we were friends. You protected me like one."

"Yes, but that James Berret was an ass. And you didn't like him anyway, " he replied.

"Yes, and it was very noble of you to pick a fight with him on my account, but you didn't have to, " Kira said.

"I know. But I felt protective of you all the same, even though we didn't say a word to each other until after the fight took place, " Aiden said with a laugh, remembering the bloody nose that he gave the other guy.

"Why did you feel protective of me?" she asked.

Aiden shrugged. "I don't know. I just did. And I was right to be protective over you. Because you are worth protecting. And don't say that you don't need it. Sometimes you do need it, and its always when you're going against someone bad, " Aiden said.

"Someone bad? Who do I know that is bad and I've needed help to fight?" Kira asked.

"No one. It's just, in the future, there will be people who you can't defeat because they are stronger than you are. I just don't want you to fight those battles, " Aiden said.

Kira tilted her head to the side again. "I'm not stupid. I will retreat if I can't win, " she said, trying to reason with Aiden.

"I know you're not stupid. But your anger gets the best of you sometimes and you won't back down. Like when we were downstairs, " Aiden said.

Kira's head fell against her the top of her chest. "I can't help it if I have anger issues, " she mumbled.

"Thomas has anger issues too, but he doesn't let them control him. Maybe I should set up a lesson with controlling your feelings for you with him as a teacher, " Aiden said, looking thoughtful.

Kira glared at him. "Don't you dare do it. I will never talk to you again if you do, " Kira said.

Aiden laughed. "But you could learn a lot from him, " he said.

"No. He's too mean to be a teacher of mine, " Kira said with a whine.

Aiden shook his head back and forth. "That's Thomas for you, " he said. "But he will stand up for you."

"Why would he do that?" Kira asked.

"Because he protects my friends when I can't. And I saw how he looked at you after he rudely introduced himself, " Aiden said.

"How did he look at me?" Kira asked.

"Like you were a feast and the only thing appetizing to him, " Aiden said. "He likes you, even though he won't admit it."

"He doesn't act like it, " Kira mumbled.

"That's because he doesn't think that anyone is good enough for him, " Aiden said.

"Sounds like a prep to me, " Kira said.

"No. He's not a prep. He's far from it really. He's just…. well, he's difficult to explain, " Aiden said.

"I can tell, " Kira said.

Kira looked at the clock and saw that it was only 5:12 in the afternoon. She sighed. She had a gig that night at one of the clubs in Wilkes-Barre.

"What, do you have somewhere to be?" Aiden asked.

"Yeah. I have a gig tonight, " Kira said. "I need to go back to my house and get my stuff."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Aiden asked.

"No. I'm good, " Kira said.

She walked around Aiden and out the bedroom door. She walked down the stairs and towards the front door. She took her keys out of her pocket and walked outside. She went over to her bike and put on her helmet. She got on the bike and started it up.

It was dark out, but Kira was happy for that. She backed out of Aiden's driveway and onto the road. She turned the bike in the direction of her house and zoomed off. Kira made the turns that took her to her house. When she came to her driveway, she turned and went back into the garage. Her father's car wasn't there, but her brother's was.

She parked her bike next to her brother's Volvo and turned it off. She took the keys out of the ignition and got off the bike. She walked out of the garage and into the house through the back door, which led to the kitchen.

"Kira. Why weren't you home before now?" Kyle, her brother, asked from the living room.

"Aiden wanted me to meet some friends. And it's Friday. I have plans on Fridays, " Kira said.

She walked from the kitchen and passed the living room. She looked in there for a minute to see that he brother was alone.

"Where's your girlfriend?" Kira asked as she stopped inside the doorway.

"She's with her parents in Rio. Why is it any of you business?" he replied.

"You asked why I was out. I'm only returning the favor because you are always gone on the weekends, " Kira shrugged.

"So, you have another gig I'm guessing, " Kyle said.

"Yep. It was supposed to be booked at Energy, but we've changed it to Fusion. More kids there, " Kira said.

"Then go get ready. I know how you hate to be late. But I wanna know if I can go with you, so I'm not bored out of my mind tonight, " Kyle said.

Kira's jaw dropped. "You actually want to come with me?" she asked.

"Well, lets just say that it's about time I spent some time with you since I never seem to anymore because of work and Tricia, " Kyle said.

"Give me about an hour. I need to take a shower before I can get ready, " Kira said with a smile.

She walked towards the stairs and went to her room, which was the first door on the left. When she opened the door, her wolf jumped on her, knocking her down, and started to lick her face.

Kira tried to lift Ryoka off of her. "Down boy, " she said, laughing.

è Her brother must have put Ryoka in her bedroom when he got home from work. She'd have to ask him later if it was him or their mom who had done it.

Ryoka got lonely fast. He didn't really like being by himself. That's why someone was always in the house. And when they put them in Kira's room, he was only in there with her ferret Ichigo. And he was normally in his cage, unless Kira let him out to play.

Ryoka got off of Kira and stood right next to the door to let her go in. She went inside the room and let Ichigo out of the cage. It was a pretty big cage, even for a ferret.

Ichigo came out of the cage and got on Kira's arm as she stretched it out. He went up to her shoulder and curled around her neck.

"I see you missed me, " she said.

She went over to her dresser and got out some clothes. She got out an orange sleeveless turtleneck, green shorts, white ankle socks, and a brown belt. She went over to her bathroom and started the shower.

"Ok, Ichi. You need to get off. I have to get a shower before I head out, " she said.

She walked back out into her bedroom and quickly shut her bedroom door.

Kira put down Ichigo on her bed and went back into the bathroom. She grabbed a towel and shut the door. She stripped quickly and threw her clothes into the dirty clothesbasket next to the sink. She jumped into the shower and started to get washed up. She used her Aussie shampoo and conditioner. She stood under the water for just a bit longer and then turned it off.

She pulled back the curtain and grabbed her towel. She wrapped the towel around herself and stepped out of the shower. Luckily, the bathmat from her last shower was on the floor still.

She quickly dried off and then got dressed. She wrung out her hair in the sink and then brushed it. She grabbed the hairdryer and blow-dried her hair. When it was completely dry, she put it up in a messy bun, making sure that the ends were sticking out in all directions a bit and her bangs hung to the right side of her face.

She grabbed her make-up and used brown and green eye shadow. She put some orange eyeliner on. Next, she put on some orange eye shadow powder, making her eyelids shine and sparkle. She grabbed her some lip-gloss and put that on and then she was finished.

She went back out into her bedroom and went over to her dresser and grabbed an arm length glove and put that on her left arm. She also grabbed a small yellow glove and put that on her right hand. She grabbed an armlet and pushed it onto her left arm. She put a clip in her hair on the left side to keep it in place.

She sighed when she was finally done. She walked over to her guitar in the corner. It was sitting on its stand. It was just a standard electric guitar. Nothing special. It was dark purple and black. Nice too.

She took it off the stand and quickly put it in her black case next to her desk. She put it on the bed. She grabbed her cell phone out of the bathroom and put it in her back pocket. She went over to her closet and got out her black hoodie. She put it on quickly and then grabbed her guitar case.

She looked at her pets. "Be good. Do not mess up this room, " she told them.

She gave them both kisses on their heads and went out the door. After she shut the door behind her, she walked down the stairs and called for her brother. He answered her from the living room.

"Ready?" he asked as he walked into the hallway.

"Yeah, " she said with a smile. She noticed that he had changed into a black t-shirt, blue jeans, and black sneakers.

Kira went over to the shoe rack next to the door and grabbed her black and orange hiking boots. She put them on after setting down her guitar case. She picked it back up when she was done. Kyle had his car keys in his hand when she looked at him.

They walked out the door and went into the garage. Kira put her guitar case into the backseat of her brothers second car, the black Lamborghini. She got into the passenger seat as her brother got in the drivers seat. He started the car and then backed out of the garage. He turned around in the little parking area for whoever came to visit. Then they went out onto the road. They headed towards Wilkes-Barre.

When they finally got there, they got parking in the parking garage across the road. They were towards the top, but that was ok. She grabbed her guitar case out of the back and they walked down and went across the road. She told her brother she'd see him inside. She was supposed to go through the back entrance.

She walked down the alley and went to the back door. She saw her band sitting right outside the door, waiting for her. She smiled at them.


	4. Chapter 4

They were all guys. Ash, Joe, Christian, and Brandon. Ash did male vocals and bass. Joe did keyboard. Christian did the other electric guitar. Brandon did drums.

They all smiled at her as she came closer. Kira saw that they were wearing and thought that she didn't under dress at all.

Ash had on a black sleeveless shirt that zipped up the front, white baggy pants, white gloves, and black converse. He had blonde hair. He had gorgeous blue eyes too.

Joe had on a blue sleeveless shirt like Ash, black baggy pants, and blue converse. He brown hair. His bangs hung to the side, kind of like Kira's did. His eyes were blue and brown.

Christian had on a tan hoodie, black baggy pants, and tan and white sneakers. He had red hair. His eyes were green.

Brandon had on a gray sleeveless buttoned shirt, blue jeans, and black sneakers. He had brown hair, kind of spiky. His eyes were brown.

"What took you so long?" Brandon asked.

"Traffic, " Kira said with a shrug as she stopped in front of them.

"Oh, nice lie. You just had to make yourself beautiful. Not saying that it didn't work, of course, " Christian said.

"Suck up, " Kira said with a laugh.

"Nice outfit. I bet the boys will all go wild, " Ash said with a smile.

"Bite me, " Kira told him.

"Gladly, " he replied with a smile.

Kira whacked him upside the head. "Down boy, " she said with a laugh.

"Are you ready to go in? We are about to go on. We have five minutes to set up the rest of the gear, " Joe said.

"When did you guys get here?" Kira asked.

"About an hour and 15 minutes ago. We tried to call your phone, but you didn't answer, " Ash said.

"I was probably in the shower, " Kira said. "Now, lets finish setting up."

They all nodded and then they went in. Kira had the feeling that she was being watched before she went through the door. She looked around the stage. The curtain was down, so no one would watch them set up.

Kira put her case on the other side of the stage and then opened it. She took her guitar out and then plugged it into the amp. Ash had all her cords set up already because he was the one with a van for their equipment.

She checked everything on the guitar and made sure that it wasn't tampered with and then got into her spot. It was in front of the main microphone.

"What song do we start with?" Kira asked.

"Why not "Fences"? That was always your favorite song to sing, " Ash said.

"Alright. Then what?"

"How about Broken? Ash would love to sing that with you, " Joe said with a laugh.

Kira shook her head. "Why do I put up with you guys?" she asked herself out loud.

"Because you love us, " Christian said.

"Quiet you, I didn't ask you anything, " Kira said with a playful smile.

He smiled back and then they all faced the front of the stage as the curtain went up.

The crowd was pretty big. She didn't have to worry about not getting many people to show up for one of her gigs when a lot of people came to Fusion to have fun on a Friday or Saturday night.

"Alright. Thanks for coming out. We are Twisted Illusion. If you haven't heard of us, then be prepared to be blown away, " Ash said.

They started the song and Kira did the right cords when she was supposed to do them. Then she came in with the lyrics to Paramore's "Fences."

I'm sitting in a room

Made up of only big white walls

And in the halls

There are people looking through

The win.. the window

Though they know exactly what we're here for

Don't look up just let them think

There's no place else you'd rather be

You're always on display

For everyone to watch and learn from

Don't you know by now

You can't turn back

Because this road is all you'll ever have

It's obvious that you're dying, dying

Just living proof that the camera's lying

And oh oh open wide

Cause this is your night so smile

Cause you'll go out in style

You'll go out in style

If you let me I could

I'd show you how to build your fences

Set restrictions

Separate from the world

The constant battle that you hate to fight

Just blame the limelight

Don't look up just let them think

There's no place else you'd rather be

And now You can't turn back

Because this road is all you'll ever have

It's obvious that you're dying, dying

Just living proof that the camera's lying

And oh oh open wide

This is your night so smile

Yeah yeah you're asking for it

With every breath that you breathe in

Just breathe it in

Yeah yeah well you're just a mess

You do all this big talking

So now let's see you walk in

I said let's see you walk in

Yeah yeah well you're just a mess

You do all this big talking

So now let's see you walk in

I said let's see you walk in

It's obvious that you're dying, dying

Just living proof that the camera's lying

And oh oh open wide

You're oh oh open wide

You're oh oh open wide

Cause you'll go out in style

You'll go out in style

When the song ended, everyone clapped. Kira and Christian played their guitars to start it off.

I wanted you to know

That I love the way you laugh

I want to hold you high

And steal your pain away

I keep your photograph

And not know it serves me well

I want to hold you high and

And steal your pain away

Cause I'm broken

When I'm lonesome

And I don't feel right

When you're gone away

You've gone away

You don't feel me anymore

The worst is over now

And we can breath again

I want to hold you high

And steal my pain away

There's so much left to learn

And no one left to fight

I want to hold you high

And steal your pain away

Cause I'm broken

When I'm open

And I don't feel right

I am strong and numb

Cause I'm broken

When I'm lonesome

And I don't feel right

When you're gone away

Cause I'm broken

When I'm open

And I don't feel right

I am strong and numb

Cause I'm broken

When I'm lonesome

And I don't feel right

When you're gone away

Cause I'm broken

When I'm lonesome

And I don't feel right

When you're gone away

You've gone away

You don't feel me anymore

The crowd clapped again. Kira and the others looked at one another and instantly knew what song to do next. It was time to crank up the volume just a little bit. The next song was "My Last Breath" by Evanescence.

Hold onto me love

You know I can't stay long

All that I wanted to say was I love and I'm not afraid oh

Can you hear me?

Can you feel me in your arms?

Holding my last breath

Safe inside myself

Are all my thoughts of you?

Sweet raptured light

It ends here tonight

I'll miss the winter

A world of fragile things

Look for me in the white forest hiding in a hollow tree (come find me)

I know you hear me

I can taste it in your tears

Holding my last breath

Safe inside myself

Are all my thoughts of you?

Sweet raptured light

It ends here tonight

Closing your eyes to disappear

You pray your dreams will leave you here

But still you wake and know the truth

No ones there

Say good night

Don't be afraid

Calling me

Calling me as you fade to black

(Say good night)

Holding my last breath

(Don't be afraid)

Safe inside myself

(Calling me, calling me)

Are all my thoughts of you?

Sweet raptured light

It ends here tonight

Holding my last breath

Safe inside myself

Are all my thoughts of you?

Sweet raptured light

It ends here tonight

Holding my last breath

Kira heard the applause again. She looked at the boys. She covered the microphone with a hand.

"How about 'Born for this', 'Time Hollow', and then 'CrushCrushCrush?'" she asked.

"Let's do it, " Ash said.

"Then its your turn to sing, " she said.

"Fine by me, " he replied.

They started to play music again.

Oh no I just keep on falling

(Back to the same old…)

And where's hope when misery comes crawling?

(Oh my way, Ay…)

With your faith you'll trigger a landslide

(victory)

Kill off this common sense of mine

It takes acquired minds to taste, to taste, to taste this wine

You can't down it with your eyes

So we don't need the headlines

We don't need the headlines

We just want…

Everybody sing like it's the last song you will ever sing

Tell me, tell me, do you feel the pressure now?

Everybody live like it's the last day you will ever see

Tell me, tell me, do you feel the pressure now?

Right now you're the only reason

(I'm not letting go, oh…)

Time out if everyone's worth pleasing

(Well ha-ha!)

You'll trigger a landslide

(Victory)

to kill off their finite state of mind

It takes acquired minds to taste, to taste, to taste this wine

You can't down it with your eyes

So we don't need the headlines

No, we don't want your headlines

We just want…

Everybody sing like it's the last song you will ever sing

Tell me, tell me, do you feel the pressure now?

Everybody live like it's the last day you will ever see

Tell me, tell me, do you feel the pressure now?

Everybody sing like it's the last song you will ever sing

Tell me, tell me, do you feel the pressure?

Everybody sing like it's the last song you will ever sing

Tell me, tell me, do you feel the pressure?

All right, so you think you're ready?

Ok, then you say this with me

Go!

We were born for this

(We were born for this)

All right, so you think you're ready?

OK, then you say this with me

Go!

We were born for this

(We were born for this)

We were born for this

(We were born for this)

We were born for

We were born for

Everybody sing like it's the last song you will ever sing

Tell me, tell me, can you feel the pressure?

Everybody live like it's the last day you will ever see

Tell me, tell me, can you feel the pressure now?

Everybody sing like it's the last song you will ever sing

Tell me, tell me, can you feel the pressure?

Tell me, tell me, can you feel the pressure?

We were born for this

We were born for this

We were born for this

The next song was one that she learned from Dance Dance Revolution SuperNova 2. She could do that song on expert and sing it at the same time.

I open my eyes to another day

To things that I have known

Things that happen every day

I feel there's a shadow creeping up on me

Wind goes through the street

Telling me something I don't see

Draw the line and turn the tide

Taking back what was mine

Now I can change almost anything

Hold tight, search for the light

Do I know what's wrong or right?

Put the pieces back where they belong

Hey baby oh

Yeah

The days and the months are drifting by

Oh

As though they didn't notice seasons changing in the breeze

I look the same but I sense something's there

Waiting around the bend

Revealing the truth that I read there

Draw the line and turn the tide

Taking back what was mine

Now I can change almost anything

Hold tight, search for the light

Do I know what's wrong or right?

Put the pieces back where they belong

In the heavy high I see the truth in the sky

They never stayed away

Each and every one

Its gonna be alright

Light comes after every night

Every night

Draw the line and turn the tide

Taking back what was mine

Now I can change almost anything

Hold tight, search for the light

Do I know what's wrong or right?

Put the pieces back where they belong

And I am still

How i appear

Choice is clear

I'm finally here

Safely back in your arms

There was another applause and then next song, and last song for Kira, started to play.

I got a lot to say to you

Yeah, I got a lot to say

I noticed your eyes are always glued to me

Keeping them here

And it makes no sense at all

They taped over your mouth

Scribbled out the truth with their lies

You little spies

They taped over your mouth

Scribbled out the truth with their lies

You little spies

Crush

Crush

Crush

Crush, crush

(Two, three, four!)

Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone

Just the one-two of us, who's counting on

That never happens

I guess I'm dreaming again

Let's be more than this

If you want to play it like a game

Well, come on, come on, let's play

Cause I'd rather waste my life pretending

Than have to forget you for one whole minute

They taped over your mouth

Scribbled out the truth with their lies

You little spies

They taped over your mouth

Scribbled out the truth with their lies

You little spies

Crush

Crush

Crush

Crush, crush

(Two, three, four!)

Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone

Just the one-two of us, who's counting on

That never happens

I guess I'm dreaming again

Let's be more than this now

Rock and roll, baby

Don't you know that we're all alone now?

I need something to sing about

Rock and roll, hey

Don't you know, baby, we're all alone now?

I need something to sing about

Rock and roll, hey

Don't you know, baby, we're all alone now?

Give me something to sing about

Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone

Just the one-two of us, who's counting on

That never happens

I guess I'm dreaming again

Let's be more than

No, oh

Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone

Just the one-two of us, who's counting on

That never happens

I guess I'm dreaming again

Let's be more than

More than this

Ohoh ohoh ohoh

Oooh...

Kira smiled to the crowd and then switched places with Ash. Ash stood at the microphone and looked back at us.

But soon enough the night ended and everyone had a good time.


End file.
